Fallen Feathers
by Sparky199
Summary: Look we really don't have time for this, so I'll keep it short. Me, Archangel Gabriel, little baby brother angel being tortured and is dying. You will help angry big brother or you all get to meet angry big brothers angrier bigger brother. Capisce? Written because these character deserve respect (And to live).
1. Angrier Bigger Brother

**Written for a friend.**

 **Disclaimer:As usual i own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: Angrier bigger brother**

Samandriel's POV:

It had been 3 weeks since Crowley had started with the torture and Samandriel had retreated to the back of his mind with the belief it would never stop. Alfie's cries of pain had long since faded and he suspected the worst.

2 weeks ago he'd called for help from anyone who'd listen, Castiel, the Winchester's, hell even Gabriel and Michael despite knowing they wouldn't answer or even acknowledge him. But since then he'd given up, it's not like Heaven would except him back anyway, he'd said too much about everything already.

He was brought break to reality by a searing pain in the centre of his forehead and he released a scream of pain louder than he thought he could manage at this point.

In front of him he could see Crowley crouched, blooded apron adorning his suit. Through a haze of pain he could hear Alfie's heart beat loud and clear. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

"Tell me what you know about the Tablets?!"

It's the same question every time, nothing different, nothing has changed, he always asks, 'what do you know about the Tablets?' and 'Tell me about their uses'. But he can give no answer.

"I don't anything," he whispered meekly for even the smallest of sounds felt grating to his throat.

Crowley smiled cruelly and stepped back; he picked up Samandriel's angel blade and twirled it around threateningly. "You're lying to me, are you aware that's a sin Angel-face?"

Samandriel shuddered and desperately wished he could sink into the chair, away from his blade, away from Crowley and away from the pain. But alas the chair would not give and he found Crowley coming ever closer…

Gabriel's POV:

Gabriel had been subject to Samandriel's pleas for help for few weeks now, but try as he might he couldn't locate his younger brother. So, he did something he never thought he'd do and went to the Avengers Tower for help. Of course that meant actually talking to the Avengers, who Gabe was pretty sure wanted to kill him - No torture him then kill him. Regardless he needed their help or rather Samandriel need their help immediately.

He flew himself to the tower living room and was immediately shot in the chest. Looking up he saw Natasha stood, smoking gun trained on his torso. He barely had time to react before an arrow was lodged in his forehead. Blinking calmly he surveyed the damage done to his vessel.

"Well, that was rude, I'm not surprised people leave as soon as they arrive if that's how you treat your guests," by the end of his statement the rest of the present avengers were stood and ready for battle.

Observing them carefully he raised an unimpressed eyebrow, then with a slender hand he grabbed the arrow shaft and in one quick tug removed it from his forehead.

He watched in mild amusement as they winced at the squelching sound and displaced shocked faces as the skin around his wound closed leaving no trace of it other than the blood. Quickly and cleanly he then proceeded to remove the bullet his chest, he watched as it copied his head wound and healed quickly.

"Oh God does this mean we have an immortal maniac?" Tony exclaimed. Clint perked up at this statement and not missing a beat he asked if he could shoot Loki again.

Gabriel sighed and wondered if these insufferable children really were his only hope at saving Samandriel.

"It is possible that you could shoot me again, but it would advise you against this move as I'm not in a forgiving mood," he replied curtly and watched as Clint lowered his bow looking a little too disappointed for his liking.

Just as he was about to comment Thor strutted in with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey Gabriel," he said in an off-handed manor before his eyes widened and he slapped a huge hand over is even bigger mouth. Gabriel sighed in not quite frustration but definitely annoyance.

"Well, that stayed quite a long time didn't it brother?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Thor looked around the present Avengers which consisted of Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint and Natasha. He tried to back out of the room but found Gabriel in his way.

"Oops," he muttered quietly and watched as Loki's form began shift. He shrank to a mere 5'8", his hair changed into a dark ginger and his face lost its sternness. With a shared grin the both turned to face the others in the room.

Tony opened his mouth to speak only to be immediately cut off by Thor.

"What brings you here brother?" he asked with a concerned face.

Gabriel sucked in an unneeded breath (after all angels don't breathe) and began to explain the situation.

"One of my brothers is in serious trouble, he has been calling out to me but I can't find him. I think whoever has him has warded the building against angels," he turned to Thor. "You have to help me find him, he's the youngest of my brothers and he's been missing for over 3 weeks now and I don't think his grace can hold much longer." He turned away from Thor with his eyes shining from unshed tears.

Looking down into his brothers eyes which he noted had morphed from poison green to his natural soft amber. "Of course I will help you Gabriel and I'm sure the others will be glad to help you as well," he responded with equal remorse.

"Wait a minute," Steve interrupted. "Why should we trust you?"

Gabriel groaned in frustration. "Look we really don't have time for this, so I'll keep it short. Me Archangel Gabriel, little baby brother angel being tortured and is dying. You will help angry big brother or you all get to meet angry big brothers angrier bigger brother."

All but Thor looked patronised and insulted at his attitude. Despite his rudeness Steve still had questions.

"If you're this 'Gabriel' character," he began slowly as if he were working it out as he went along. "Then why pretend to be Loki?" he asked cautiously.

Gabriel sighed again he was doing that a lot lately. "OKAY," he shouted startling them into life again. "I get it you don't understand the whole Archangel – Pagan thing. I was Loki in MY universe, then Luci stabbed me which killed me and I came here. I needed a not so obvious name so I chose Loki and reembraced my pagan side. If I hadn't have been here there'd have been no Loki. Me here = Loki, me not here = no Loki. Listen," he put his hand up before anyone could interrupt again. "I know you have questions, hell I would, but we don't have time for them so if you can keep your cake holes shut until we get my brother you can ask all the questions you like. Capisce?"

Steve frowned but nodded unsure how to respond.

Loki – now – Gabriel clapped his hands. "Great so I need you," he points to Tony and Bruce. "To run a search for abnormal energy signals in the last 3 weeks, and you, Natasha and Clint to help me with my plan and finally Thor I need you to get as much salt, holy oil and hex bags as possible also those bullets I made along with that knife I gave you," he ordered his smirk replaced by a serious face.

Only Thor reacted to his instructions. He immediately walked out the room to look for the items on the list Gabriel provided. Tony and Bruce hesitated to search, instead looking to Steve their unofficial leader. He nodded slowly and a look of 'don't anger him'.

However, Natasha and Clint looked far from happy about being ordered by 'Loki'. Their eyes shut off from emotion and they stood in a defensive stance. "Why should we follow your orders," Clint questioned in a rough voice.

The ex-trickster paused from getting out a pre-drawn plan and looked up sharply. There was no fun in his face.

"Why should you help me? You should help me because I am the only reason you're a team because I would return the favour. If you don't want to help me help an innocent boy! Listen my brother is but a child, he's in pain and if he dies because you wasted time now there will be hell to pay. You think you've seen what I can do; New York was just a hint as to what I can do. You think you won, I let you win! I wasn't even trying to fight you, if I'd have been trying you'd have been dead the first time saw me! You think Thor is scary when he's not a happy camper, you have not met me angry. So if you don't want a one way ticket to hell I recommend YOU DO AS I SAY," he was shouting by the end and he saw them flinch as a small hint of his true voice broke through in his uncontrolled anger.

Quickly regaining his control he stepped back even though he didn't remember walking forward. Keeping eye contact with them both he brought out he brought out the plan and 2 small knives he'd pinched from Heavens armoury. Brining his arms round he threw them handle first at the spies who caught them with refined reflexes. In a mirror movement they looked stunned at the gift and raised equally confused eyebrows.

Sighing Gabriel explained about them needing protection if they're we're going to rescue Samandriel from the demons who had him. He then turned around and dragged Steve to a table where he laid down the plan he had.

He was going to get his brother back even if it killed him.

Which it probably would.

 **Well? do i need to continue?**


	2. Problematic Problems

**HIIIII PEEPS!**

 **so its been a while and i thank thee for baring with mee. Also thanks for following me and favourite-ing me it makes me a happy writer!**

 **I had my friend RedRaven05 Beta this for me, so thanks Red!**

 **Erm thats probably all i have to say other than i dont own SPN or The Avengers...but if i did Samandriel would live!**

 **ENJOY PLZ!**

 **Chapter 2: Problematic problems cause dilemmery dilemmas**.

They were all in various degrees of uncertainty. The air in the Quinjet was thick with tension, to Gabriel, it seemed millennia since Tony had shouted possible locations for Samandriel. In fact it had only been 3 hours and they were on their fifth location.

Glancing over at Steve, who was checking everyone was in place for the next attack, he quickly scanned the area for threats. T-1 minute until they reached the warehouse. It's always a warehouse, Gabriel sighed inwardly.

He reopened his eyes to see Tony staring at him curiously.

"I'm scanning the area for threats, like I've done the last 5 times," he answered the silent question. "8 demons guarding plus 3 in the room with Andy."

Tony looked momentarily confused, "Andy…?" he muttered.

"Samandriel, Andy, Little one, Sandy and whatever springs to mind," he listed efficiently. There was another name he used but that was special to him, Stark didn't need to know.

Just as Tony was about to ask yet another question (seriously didn't he get tired?) Clint announced they had arrived.

"Thank Dad," Gabriel muttered to himself.

The location was on the edge of some town or other that he hadn't bothered to remember the name of maybe Genova (?) he didn't know nor did he care very much as long as Sandy was there.

Warehouses stood unified in their dereliction with part fallen rooves and barely standing brickwork. All the grandeur and fear they once held had faded away with the paint on the signs above the doors. Despite being only one floor above ground their vastness was great and may have intimidated Gabriel if he'd still have been a fledgling and not a battle hardened warrior.

The third warehouse they came to caused some inner turbulence to Gabriel's grace which alerted him to the demons presence in the basement.

He stalked forward intending to start the plan, but was thwarted inches from the cast iron door handle.

Great, angel repelling sigils.

There was no way he could enter with them protecting the building.

He growled angrily and immediately heard the iconic click of the safety on a gun being removed.

"Please Ms Romanoff save your ammunition," he advised. "You will have better use of it in there." He turned to face them and grinned. "I'm afraid I have encountered a problem. I can't enter because of sigils that are on the walls inside. Which means you will have to enter alone and break all of them before I can give you a hand," he explained.

They looked at him for a moment before Steve walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing this is the place then," he said solemnly, Gabriel just nodded and sighed in answer.

Turning to his team Steve gave the signal to move in and although some were more reluctant than others they all took their places. Tony and Thor in the air by the fragmented windows, Clint around the back and finally Steve and Natasha by the front door.

A breath of wind sailed lazily through the buildings creating a low distressed moan to ring in the momentary silence. No one seemed to breathe for a minute, then as swiftly as the wind and silence came, it vanished and chaos reigned.

The primeval doors were forced open with a resistant scream and the hollow echo of near silent footsteps drifted through the building.

A shadow charged at Steve but before he could react it had the demon killing knife he'd seen Loki no Gabriel give to Natasha buried in its throat and the aforementioned assassin had grabbed the knife back and was chipping away at a red symbol which he presumed was a sigil.

Straightening up he crept forward and slung his shield at another demonic presence that was heading their way. The man collapsed and at that moment Steve was very glad he'd let the trickster draw the odd symbol on the underside of his weapon.

Moving forward in sync they took out 2 more men before they were joined by the others at the entrance to the basement.

It was a small manhole with a single decaying ladder which lead down into the mouth of the beastly darkness below.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" the metallic voice from Tony's suit cut through the tense air like sharks teeth through prey.

"Have you destroyed all the sigils in this bit of the building?" Clint shot back hoping to cover the slight flinch he made at the foreign sound.

Thor grinned "I had a great amount of fun destroying the wretched things," he replied gleefully.

Volunteering to go first Tony lowered himself through the gaping hole and down into the gloom.

"Clear," he radioed back to them after several minutes of strained waiting.

A collective breath was released briefly relieving the air of tension, but it was short lived as a scream shattered the atmosphere into a million pieces.

The mission was back on and now it was more real than ever.

 **OH KAY so thats that you'll all be please to know i've already started chapter three**

 **but need a decision**

 **do i call it**

 **All the broken things**

 **or**

 **Breaking thing**

 **?**

 **please tell me what you think!**


	3. Useless Means Dead

**Hi guys its been a while yeah!**

 **I know i had you vote on a chapter name and it will be used in the next chapter but this one just wasnt feeling like a "All the broken things" Chapter so its not.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites**

 **Thanks to my Beta RedRaven05**

 **I won nothing except the plot**

 **Chapter 3: Useless means Dead**

Fire

Hot and burning and never ending and painful and painful and help me, please help me, Dad please help me, brothers, sister please I can't stop him stop him please. The burning and painful and please let it stop!

The never ending burning of pain in my head inhibited my ability to not answer. If I were to die I wonder what would happen, would I drift in a forgotten nowhere forever or would I return to a part of Heaven which is mine? Or maybe I will simply cease to exist. If I were to live Naomi would mark me as a traitor even though she is the traitorous one: either way I will be doomed.

I cannot stop a cry from ripping out of my throat as the "doctor" a man of supposed medicine twists the spike in my head and while I felt the pain almost subside I heard Crowley mutter something about "factory settings". He then leant forward over the chair and asked again about a demon tablet.

"I can't tell you," I whispered hoping he'd just kill me and leave me be.

"Not good enough," I heard him say before another wave of pain struck me and I screamed again.

"The demon tablet is The Word of God it will close Hell if the trials are complete I don't know where it is I've never been told please I don't know," I know I'm shouting in Enochian but I can't stop myself.

Crowley sighed and grabbed my angel blade how he got it I do not remember.

"Now you have until I count to three to tell me what the tablet does. One, two," he stabbed the blade into my chest and I threw my head back in a scream. It hurts of Father it hurts please stop it anyone please stop it, it hurts.

"What happened to three," I whispered I know I sound broken and so does Crowley.

"I lied, I do that. Now tell me about what the Demon tablet does," he demanded once more.

"I don't know okay! I don't know I'm not privy to that information I'm only a soldier!" I can't keep my panic from entering my voice, why won't he believe me.

Crowley slashed the blade across my chest, and then stabbed forward and I let out a half shriek half groan of pain. "Well you must be a high-up soldier if they sent you to get The Word of God, so tell me what I want to know."

I searched my mind for any answer at all I could give him just to make it stop. "It- It closes Hell! If you do he trials right they close Hell and send everything back there!" I stuttered out still in my native tongue.

Please let that be enough.

"Hmmm you must know more than that, let us try a few more wiring tweaks," he announced solemnly.

I cringed and cried out once more as yet another metal rod made its way into my skull.

"Come on you heavenly pile of filth tell m-"

"There that's the last one Lo-Gabriel should be able to enter now," Clint said as he sprayed over the last sigil. Even though he didn't want him to enter he'd heard the screams and thought it best to save this Samantha? (no Samdriel no that still wasn't right – Samandriel that was it!) anyway or he might find out just how powerful the so called archangel was.

"Thank Dad for that," a brash voice broke him from his thoughts with a slight and controlled start.

As they walked to the door, Clint could see Gabriel's shoulders tense up further as a cry stole the silence from the ar. With an enraged shout Lo – no – Gabriel blew the doors from their posts and stored into the room which held his younger brother.

Three demons and a boy ( the angel?) occupied the dim room. One a henchman or lanky of some kind, he stood with a blade facing the door. His face showed surprise but within seconds it morphed into anger and he jumped into an attack which Cap and Thor countered with their own weapons.

The second man would have resembled a doctor if he hadn't have been covered in blood. He wore a stained apron and his sleeves were rolled up, his eyes grew wide when he saw the door go down and he immediately tried to run. His effort was in vain though as Tony easily subdued him: he obviously wasn't a warrior.

In the centre of the space was, Clint hoped, Samandriel. He was strapped to a wooden chair not unlike the electric chairs used for execution. On his head was a crown, the crown appeared to have nails coming from it and going into his fair head. He looked to be covered in his own blood but it was hard to tell as he wore a hideous red and white striped top with bright red trousers. Somewhere in Clint's mind a memory of the outfit stirred but was lost before recognition kicked in.

The final figure in the room was possibly, in Clint's opinion, the creepiest of them all. He wore a black overcoat with a black suit and tie. His leather shoes were also black. Although not much in height he was still an impending figure who dominated the room with only his presence. His dark eyes were cold as if they had been frozen before given to him; they spoke of death and other unthinkable deeds which he had committed.

Of course this image changed as soon as his eyes met with their biblical anger management issue.

The demon looked briefly stunned before attempting to vanish, but Gabriel was having none of it. With what seemed like super speed he emerged in front him grabbing his lapels as he did. He lifted the taller man on the ground before whispering something no one else could catch into his ear.

Gabriel then threw the man across the room and into the back wall before thundering after him.

"How dare you think you could get away with doing that to my kin, Crowley. MY YOUNGER BROTHER," Gabriel fumed.

Crowley pulled himself slowly off the floor.

"Well well, it's platypus. Long-time no see feather brain."

Gabriel growled and took a threatening step forward, he was well aware of the Avengers in the background who had now subdued or disposed of the other demon filth.

Keeping one eye on the monster in front of him he turned slightly.

"Brother, I have business with this creature," Crowley growled. "Please take Sandy and the others to the jet, don't remove anything. I will be there shortly. Captain, guard the demon doctor while I tango with this one."

Trusting Thor and Steve to carry out his wishes he faced Crowley once more. "You and I are going to have a little chat," he stated quietly.

"I'd love to feathers but I'm really rather busy," he replied with equal venom.

Gabriel snarled, "Cancel your date. I'm your business now."

Crowley glanced up with concealed fear, his face pale and mouth drawn.

"What were you doing with my little brother," Gabriel questioned, once more grabbing Crowley's lapels.

"Nothing."

"Wrong answer," and with that he swiped his angel blade against Crowley's making a large gash and electing a shout of pain.

"Fine if that's how you're playing I'll tell you," Crowley cried out. "I'll tell you, for a deal."

"You think I'd make a deal with you scumbag, think again," Gabriel shook him. "How about you tell me what you wanted and I'll kill you without torturing you, sound fair?"

Silence rung out into the room, both sides unwilling to give into the other, in the end it was neither Crowley nor Gabriel who broke the silence but in fact the doctor.

"Crowley wanted to know about the demon tablet and what it does," he shouted before Steve could silence him.

Gabriel perked up at having an answer, surprise colouring his face.

"The demon tablet, what do you want with it?" he demanded dropping Crowley and stalking over to the doctor, stopping mere inches from his face.

"He doesn't want the demon tablet. He wants the angel tablet. If he knows what the demon tablet does he knows what the angel tablet does," the doctor replied willingly.

Crowley growled at the man. "You traitor, I'll have you killed for this."

"I was dead anyway, you would have killed me for knowing too much," the doctor countered. Crowley glanced at him before accepting that he was, unfortunately, probably right.

While this was happening Steve was staring at Gabriel who was deep in thought, it was odd, meeting an angel and finding out that actually they aren't by nature kind or pleasant creatures like they're portrayed to be. Then again most people seemed to forget that they were warriors not pacifists. That actually they were made to fight and protect mankind rather than sing and worship God.

He was brought from his musings to see Gabriel once again pick up Crowley but this time by the neck.

"You want the angel tablet to shut off heaven, close it forever, well you're out of luck knucklehead. The word of God was lost centuries ago, no one has seen or heard of it since before Joshua and Jericho. You tortured my little brother for no reason," Gabriel stated enraged by the thought.

Crowley smirked. "Now that, Platypus is where you are wrong. According to Angel-face, the angel tablet is located – well that would be telling and as for the demon tablet. I have half and Kevin Tran has the other half. The Winchesters have Kevin and I have Kevin's mum. A fair exchange wouldn't you say? Besides even if baby angel didn't know I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get one over on you winged idiots. Now if you don't mind, I have to employ pest control in another universe. Ta tar."

And with that he shoved Gabriel away and vanished before he could grab him again. Seeing this Steve immediately tightened his grip on the doctor.

"Don't bother," Gabriel sighed. "He's of no use to us." He spoke with a weariness that reflected his inner mood.

The doctor cowered with fear at those words.

Useless meant dead in his world.

Gabriel spun round blade in hand once more, thrusting forward he plunged it into the demons chest watching as he glowed orange and died.

Steve looked shocked before releasing the now deceased doctor.

"You killed him," he said unsure if it was more of a statement or more of a question.

Gabriel just looked at him sadly, he then informed him that if he hadn't have killed the doctor someone else would have and in a less merciful way.

"Let's get out of here," he then placed his hand onto Steve's shoulder. "I hope you don't get travel sick," before Steve could respond he flew them both out of the warehouse and onto the jet, much to the surprise of the others.

"Would you stop shooting arrows into me, Katniss?! I know I can't die but it doesn't mean it isn't annoying." Clint just shrugged in reply.

Removing the arrow, which was once again buried in his head, he moved forward and assessed his baby brother's condition.

Anger boiled within.

Crowley was going to pay when he next saw him, unfortunately he couldn't kill him lest he start a war with hell, but he could frighten him close to death. Yes, that would be very satisfactory indeed.

 **Thanks for reading please review even if its to tell me of a mistake**

 **Ill try not too take as long this time to update but it is me guy!**

 **Ciao Peeps**


End file.
